charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P. Russell
P. Russell (July 2nd, 1900 – February 17th, 1924) is the daughter of Charlotte Bowen and Gordon Russell, a close relative of Brianna Warren who is possibly her geneological Aunt (regular or otherwise) or her grandmother and a powerful Warren witch with the power of Pyrokinesis. Sadly, she was turned evil under the influence of her warlock lover, Anton, and was convinced to kill her cousins - P. Baxter and P. Bowen - to steal their powers. The plan failed, and she was cursed and killed by strangulation. She is also the past life and great-aunt of the Charmed One, Phoebe Halliwell. {“Pardon My Past”} It is possible that her father was either a demon or a witch himself, as her power of Pyrokinesis is not one of the three Warren family powers, but neither was P. Bowen's power of Cryokinesis, but it is similar to Molecular Immobilization. Leo had described a similar power, Fireball Throwing, as an upper-level demonic ability. However, many witches such as Serena Fredrick, (Something Wicca This Way Comes) and Aviva had this power. It is possible that other powers such as those of Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Levitation, Shielding, etc have trickled down the Warren Line through evolution, spells or otherwise. *It is possible she may have been born in the Manor on the Nexus as Phoebe was, hence her lure to the darkside. *As seen when entering tne manor, Russell was popular amongst the crowd; some of them may have been magical, since she offered to make potions and curse others for them - this reflects a breach in The Wiccan Rede. Forename We know from episode 1x17 "That 70's Episode" that Patty Halliwell, mother of the Charmed Ones, named Phoebe after her favorite aunt. P. Russell (Past-Phoebe) couldn't have been around the time Patty was born, since she had already been killed by her cousins, leaving either P. Baxter or P. Bowen as the favorite Aunt Phoebe. We know, however, that Patty's grandmother is P. Baxter (Past-Piper) and she was the only one of the cousins who has a child (Penny/Grams) who in turn had Patty. She would hence have referred to Baxter as Grandma and Bowen as Aunt short for "Great Aunt", which would be her genealogical title in relation to Patty. Hence P. Bowen's forename must've been Phoebe and hence P. Russell must have been pearl, since she is the only possible aunt, great or otherwise, who's name began with a "P". Of course some may claim that an argument against P. Russell being "Aunt Pearl" lies in her evil nature. Why would P. Bowen or P. Baxter keep anything of hers in the Manor after the ordeal of killing their cousin? Conversely, she was only a cousin and so they probably weren't very close. And besides, why would they throw out a perfectly good couch? Especially being the practical, calculating and (in Bowen's case) cold (yet good) witches that they were. Therefore, with all arguments considered, P. Russell's forename must have definitely been Pearl and P. Bowen's was Phoebe. Powers & Abilities P. Russell only had two known powers, the first and the most prominent being the power of Pyrokinesis. However, the only times we see her use it is after the power was tripled through the use of a potion made by the warlock Anton (in order to make it strong enough to counteract P. Bowen’s power of Cryokinesis ) so before it is probable that she could set objects alight through a focused look or stare or as seen previously with Serena Fredrick through her fingertips. Afterwards with Anton and again in an impromptu attack on her cousins, she is seen to accurately throw streams of fire with ease. Her second power was Divination through the means of Crystallomancy. Although all witches have the power to scry, crystal gazing is something which requires the "inner eyes" or talent. We see that she must've had this as a crystal ball was situated at her worktop desk from which she would do reading and such for people. Since she used this talent commercially the only people who'd come to her for a reading would be those in need of help. Hence she would have been using it wisely, for good, which is why it advanced into the power of premonition in her future life as Phoebe. It is possible that before she died, after tripling her powers, Russell briefly gained the power of Premonition and that is how she knew the sisters would arrive back at the house and why she knew to wait for them. Lastly, she had all the basic powers of all witches. She was very likely to have a fairly gifted potion maker considering she offered these as part of her "witch for hire" services. It is presumed that she was also a good spellwriter, as Phoebe is in the present. Unlike in modern times the use of magic was not hidden at all, at least to those who frequented the speakeasy P. Baxter ran in the manor. Since magic has always been protected from exposure it is possible that the manor doubled as a getaway for witches. She also had a protective amulet that made her immune to all forms of magic, like a crystal cage . *Whether or not the Pyrokinetic power was passed on from a magical father has yet to be determined, even though it is not a typical Warren power, if a Warren Witch is bestowed the gift to slow down the molecules of an object (Molecular Immobilization) and hence also speed them up (Mol. Combustion) why should it not be advanced in a future life (if used wisely) to Pyrokinesis. P. Russell's past life may have had the same powers as Piper and they may have evolved into her Pyrokinetic one. All in all, no one knows. The Vanquishing Spell This spell was spoken by both Bowen and Baxter and is intended to kill an evil witch in her present and all future lives at the same age each time. It is unknown where it came from. :Evil Witch in my Sight, :Vanquish thy Self, :Vanquish thy Might :In This and every future Life. True Nature P. Russell's true nature is questionable and definitely up for debate. Phoebe said that when she was inside P. Russell's body, she knew that P. Russell was evil. When P. Russell was inside present-Phoebe's body, she had no qualms about using her powers against Prue and Piper. However, possibly living in Halliwell manor with her cousins and seen with the Book of Shadows upon her workspace next to a Crystal Ball makes one wonder was she truly evil. Was the Good within her overshadowed by Anton's influence? Was the potion he gave her more than an elixir to triple her powers, if all that was wanted were the cousins' powers why not use a potion to disempower them? Ultimately, it is said the Book of Shadows is protected from evil beings and has always been possessed by Good witches. If Pearl was able to use the Book, touch it, etc it must have recognized there was some good in her. Did Bowen and Baxter allow her to use the Book or was she the owner of the Book at that time? Since she was killed this is something we will never know. Cole said there's no such thing as evil love, only gratification. Anton knew the cousins were bonded through blood and powers; was he truly in love with Pearl or was she a victim of a more devious plan to have her kill her cousins leaving her vulnerable to evil threats, like himself? Ultimately, was she doomed either way? If she killed her cousins, was she next on Anton's list? In the end it was either kill or be killed, by her sisters or by Anton. Anton was Immortal and so a very high level warlock. Russell may have anticipated that she'd have an easier time killing Anton than her cousins and combined with her love for him killing her cousins was the only choice. As seen in the present time, Anton heard Phoebe reciting the spell to return to the present time to her own body and parted hands with Russell, in a way trying to save himself. *As seen in Pardon My Past, there was still good within her as she was reluctant to attack her cousins, hesitating to drink the potion to triple her powers; the fear in her eyes was visible. They talk and she questions the plan but of course he manipulates her: :Anton: Feels good to be bad, doesn’t it? :P. Russell: Sometimes. :Anton: Second thoughts. :P. Russell: They’re my cousins, Anton. :Anton: They’re good witches, my love, which is why I gave you this amulet to wear. (He points to the necklace.) It protects you from their witchcraft so they can never harm you. (She looks like she’s think about not doing it.) Hey, killing them is the only way for me to get their powers, and once I have them…together…we will be unstoppable. (They kiss passionately.) First thing’s first. Are you ready? (She nods.) Good. Now remember, wait until after I lure your cousin away from her piano man before you make your move. *A power to foresee the future is echoed when she joins Anton in the present time knowing the cousins have evolved into sisters and knowing they'd return to the manor. *Ultimately, as a member of the Warren line, P. Russell is or was born a good witch; it's just she was swayed to use her powers for evil. This is reflective of her future self Phoebe who was tempted several times by the lure of the darkside, however unlike Phoebe, P. Russell didn't have a familial bond or anyone to help her fight the lure of Anton. As a Warren, P. Russell would always be a witch, just one who made the mistake of using her powers for evil. See Also *P. Baxter *P. Bowen *Gordon Johnson *Anton Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Upper-Level Witches